


Storm

by ShipThatLadies



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipThatLadies/pseuds/ShipThatLadies
Summary: Hanschen is ridiculously in love with a ridiculous boy who insists on doing things such as dance in the rain and drink hot chocolate, huddled together, as they watch the storm. 
  (Based off the prompt from @claryvoyantfray on tumblr of "I love you: As we huddle together, the storm raging outside")





	

Hanschen had been aware that there had been a storm warning for tonight so had prepared accordingly with candles if the lights went out and a pack of cards for entertainment without the tv. However, he did not prepare for how excited his boyfriend would get by the rain. 

Ernst and Hanschen had been content to cuddle on the couch but as soon as the first drops of rain had hit the window Ernst had torn himself for Hanschen's arms and bolted to the window, practically squealing “Look Hansi!” 

“Yes Ernst, it's raining. What's the big deal?” Hanschen asked, annoyed at no longer having his cute boyfriend wrapped in his arms. 

“The rain is wonderful!” Ernst chirped back. There was a slight pause before Ernst turned to Hanschen, his eyes big and excited. “Do you think it's going to storm Hansi?”

“Well there was a storm warning for tonight so I'll go with yes.” Hanschen answered. 

Ernst didn't reply, instead his eyes just went wider in excitement and grinned brightly before practically skipping back to Hanschen and pulling him up to stand by his hands, not letting go once they were standing. Hanschen raised an eyebrow at Ernst. 

“Let's play in the rain!” Ernst grinned. 

Hanschen pulled his hands from Ernst's. “Ernst no, we'll get colds.” 

Ernst just giggled. “At least we'll still be matching!” 

Hanschen rolled his eyes. “If we have matching colds then I can't look after you like when you're sick normally. Can't make you chicken soup. Can't make sure you're all wrapped up and warm.” Hanschen then sauntered forward into Ernst's space, hands falling to Ernst's hips and breath ghosting over his boyfriend's lips. “Can't kiss you even though you told me not to because I'd get sick too. Can't do” Hanschen paused as he rubbed small circles on his boyfriend's hips. “ _other things_ to make you feel better.” 

“Point taken.” Ernst breathed out as he stared at Hanschen's lips. Hanschen smirked but as he leaned in to capture Ernst's lips, Ernst darted away towards the door. “But I can still play in the rain! You can be fine inside, but I can get sick!” 

“Ernst no!” Hanschen tried to tell his boyfriend but it was too late, Ernst had opened the door and bolted out into the rain. Hanschen sighed and muttered as he walked over to the door. “Goddamn it Ernst.”

Hanschen leaned against the door frame and stared out into his front yard, watching as Ernst spun slowly in circles with his arms out as the rain poured down. Hanschen fought back a fond smirk as Ernst spun, his boyfriend may be a stupid one who was going to get sick but he was also god damn adorable. Hanschen had to try even harder not to smile as Ernst paused, facing away from Hanschen, and tipped his head back, opening his mouth wide with his tongue out to catch rain. God, Ernst was ridiculous. Ridiculously adorable. Hanschen rolled his eyes and stopped fighting the fond smirk. Ernst was just too much. 

Soon though, Ernst went back to spinning and after a few rotations, seemed to notice Hanschen leaning in the door frame. Ernst shot Hanschen a large grin and Hanschen could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment from seeing Ernst grinning the biggest smile ever while his hair was plastered to his forehead, dripping water into his face, and soaked clothes clinging to his body. Hanschen just rolled his eyes and smiled back. 

“You're still going to get sick.” Hanschen spoke, the warmness in his voice betraying his words. 

Ernst shrugged, still grinning. “It'll be okay.” 

Hanschen just rolled his eyes fondly. Ernst however took this as sign to do something he probably shouldn't have done. Ernst darted forward to the door and took Hanschen hands. 

“Ernst, what're you- ah!” Hanschen was cut off as Ernst, laughing and giggling madly, pulled him out into the rain. 

“Dance with me!” Ernst laughed as he pulled Hanschen further into their yard and moved them to a silent beat. 

“You are ridiculous, Ernst Robel!” Hanschen laughed as Ernst spun the two of them around their yard to a quick beat within his own head. 

“And you are adorable without all that product in your hair, Hanschen Rilow.” Ernst smiled as he stopped the spinning and pressed forward, one hand going to Hanschen's hip and the other going to Hanschen's forehead to push his now wet hair out of his eyes. 

“Not as adorable as you.” Hanschen murmured back, moving his own hands to Ernst's waist and moving the both of them to a silent beat again. 

“Mmm, I don't know, that's debatable.” Ernst hummed. “You are very beautiful, Hansi.” 

“Not as adorable as you though.” Hanschen hummed. “You're so tall and beautiful and your eyes, Ernst, your eyes are so beautiful.” 

“But Hansi,” Ernst replied with a blush. “your hair and the way it sits and your smirk and the way you smile and don't get me started the moles sprinkled across your chest like a galaxy.” 

“But Ernst,” Hanschen shot back. “ _your_ smile and the way you dance and the way you sing and how you don't care if anyone watches or hears either and your art and your eyes and your hair and not to mention” Hanschen moved one hand down to Ernst's ass and squeezed, causing Ernst to jump forward in surprise and bump into Hanschen's chest. “your ass.” 

Ernst just laughed into Hanschen's chest. “Way to ruin the moment.” 

“I think I just created a new moment is all.” Hanschen smirked as he moved his hands to cup Ernst's face before gently pressing their lips together. 

Ernst hummed and smiled into the kiss as the two slow danced to their own unheard beat in the rain. Hanschen couldn't help but to smile to, their kiss soon becoming more a press of smiles than a kiss. After a few more moments of pressing their smiles together, they gave up on actually trying to kiss and instead pulled back just rested their foreheads together, still dancing in slow circles around their hard. Hanschen thought it was perfect. After a few minutes though, Ernst moved to properly kiss Hanschen again quickly before pulling back just enough to talk. 

“We should probably go inside and shower and get warm.” Ernst whispered against Hanschen's lips. “We don't want to get sick like you said we would.” 

Hanschen nodded a little. “Yeah. How are we going to get to the shower without dripping all over our carpet though?” 

Ernst pulled back a bit and grinned. “Run!” 

Before Hanschen could even tell Ernst to wait, Ernst had grabbed his hands and was running into the house, pulling Hanschen along with him. Hanschen couldn't help but let laughter fall from his lips and Ernst raced through their house towards the shower, Hanschen not to far behind him, definitely not far enough to let go of his hand. Hanschen honestly couldn't help but feel like a silly, giggly kid again. All because of his ridiculous boyfriend. 

Soon enough though, the two had reached the bathroom and were panting, out of breath, as the water dripped off their bodies and onto the tile floor. 

“You still are ridiculous Ernst.” Hanschen panted. 

Ernst just shrugged. “You love me anyway.” 

“Yeah, I do.” 

Ernst just smiled at Hanschen dopey before he shook his head, clearing his face of just staring dopey at his boyfriend. “Come on, we should probably actually get into the shower at some point.” 

Hanschen just nodded and quickly undressed himself, purposely making sure he undressed faster than Ernst just so he could watch Ernst take off the last of his clothes. God, he'd never get over seeing his body, he was so beautiful. Sure, he'd been seeing Ernst's body since high school but god he'd never get sick of it. 

Once Ernst was done undressing he turned to find Hanschen staring at him so grinned at his boyfriend. Hanschen just smiled back. Ernst stepped forward and took Hanschen's hands without speaking and tugged him into the shower with him. Once inside, Ernst dropped Hanschen's hands and Hanschen set the temperature of the water to a nice warm one, bordering on maybe slightly too hot but he was cold from the rain, could you really blame him? 

After setting the right temperature, Hanschen smiled and turned back around to face Ernst and ran his hands up Ernst's sides, settling on his arms and rubbing warm circles. Ernst just hummed his approval at Hanschen's warm hands and stepped into Hanschen's space, resting his head in the crook of Hanschen's neck and shoulder and placing his hands flat against Hanschen's chest. After a few minutes however, Hanschen's hands got tired so he dropped them away, just resting them on Ernst's hips instead. A few more minutes after that, Ernst pulled away and grinned, gesturing for Hanschen to turn around. Hanschen raised his eyebrow but none the less did as he was told. Soon Hanschen felt warmed hands messaging his shoulders and he couldn't help but let out a quiet groan. 

Hanschen remembers, quite a while before he and Ernst started dating, wiggling his eyes at Wendla and saying he bet Ernst was good with hands since he was an artist and watching Wendla gag in response. Later Hanschen would later find out that Ernst was _very_ good with his hands, for more than just a few things. Amazing messages just happened to fall into the relm of things Ernst's hands were very good for. 

Hanschen's eyes fell closed and his mouth parted slightly as Ernst's fingers dug into his shoulders in all the right places. Hanschen could barely help letting out quiet noises whenever Ernst did something particularly soothing with his hands. After one particular noise, he heard Ernst start laughing quietly so snapped his eyes back open. 

“You're adorable, you sound just like a purring cat Hansi!” Ernst giggled. 

Hanschen scoffed. “I do not sound like a purring cat.” 

Ernst responded with a roll of his eyes and messaging a particularly sore part of Hanschen's shoulder, making Hanschen let out out a quiet groan. “Really?” 

“Shut up Ernst.” Hanschen responded. 

“It's cute, Kitten.” Ernst smiled. 

Hanschen rolled his eyes before closing them again, deciding to just enjoy Ernst's message and ignore his teasing. How could his boyfriend somehow manage to be both the best and the worst? Hanschen really didn't know but he did know that Ernst must be very talented to achieve it. Which, in hindsight, shouldn't have been that surprising, Ernst was talented at most things. After a few more minutes of Ernst massaging and Hanschen letting out quiet noises and groans, Hanschen felt Ernst's hands suddenly disappear. Hanschen cracked a singular eye open. 

“Ernst?” Hanschen asked. 

Rather that responding verbally, Ernst responded by replacing his hands with his lips on Hanschen's shoulders. 

“Oh.” Hanschen breathed out. 

“Want me to stop?” Ernst asked, slightly muffled by Hanschen's skin. 

“No, I'm good.” Hanschen breathed. 

“Good.” Ernst smiled before he want back to kissing and mouthing at Hanschen's shoulders. 

However, after a few minutes of just littering Hanschen's shoulders with sweet kisses, he got bored and started mouthing more roughly, with slightly more teeth and sucking a little bit more. 

“Oh, shit, Ernst.” Hanschen sighed as Ernst sucked at the nape of his neck. Hanschen could feel Ernst smirk into his neck, that smirk was soon paired with Ernst running a hand down Hanschen's sides until it came to his inner thigh and massaging gently. 

“Jesus, Ernst.” Hanschen breathed as he tipped his head back to rest it on Ernst's shoulder as skimmed his other hand across Hanschen's stomach. 

Hanschen, afraid of making anymore noise, nosed at the side of Ernst's face until Ernst turned his face to look at Hanschen. As soon as possible, Hanschen slotted their lips together, the kiss immediately full of passion and heat which Ernst gladly returned. Or at least until he felt Ernst smirking against his lips. That was never a good sign for Hanschen. Hanschen pulled away. 

“Ernst, what are you about to do?” He asked, eyes narrowed. 

Ernst smiled, a mischievous tinkle in his eyes. “Bye Hansi.” 

Before Hanschen could say anything, Ernst bolted from the shower, giggling as he bolted away. Hanschen just stood there in surprise for a moment, staring at the now open shower door. God damn it Ernst. Hanschen sighed. Ernst was ridiculous. It was even more ridiculous that if any previous boyfriend or hook up of Hanschen's had pulled this shit he would have been so pissed, but with Ernst he couldn't find room to be mad. He was too fond of Ernst to be mad, even if he was completely ridiculous. 

“Tease!” Hanschen shouted out to Ernst, lacking any sort of real heat. 

“Slut!” Ernst called back, giggling a little. 

Hanschen shrugged. He wasn't wrong after all. Hanschen stood there for a few more moments before sighing and turning the shower off and stepping out of the shower. He soon located a towel and slowly tried himself, taking extra care with his hair than normal. If Ernst was going to bolt off then Hanschen was going to make him wait as long as possible before going and finding him. After Hanschen was fully dry and blow dried his hair, he stepped out of their on-suite bathroom and into their bedroom and went to look for dry clothes. After a few minutes of searching, he found his favourite lazy day clothes and tugged them on. 

Once he was done, he set out to find Ernst. Eventually, Hanschen found Ernst in the kitchen and he paused for a moment in the doorway to admire his boyfriend. Ernst, rather than finding his own god damn clothes, had pulled on one of Hanschen's over-sized sweaters and his favourite pair of tight jeans. God damn it, Hanschen should have never told Ernst how much he liked seeing him in his clothes, especially ones that suited him so well. Or should he have told him a lot sooner? He didn't know. 

Hanschen shook his head and walked into the kitchen, coming up behind Ernst and wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on Ernst's shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” Hanschen asked, watching as Ernst stirred liquid in a mug on the counter, a similar mug next to it. 

“Making us hot chocolate.” Ernst smiled. 

“Why?” Hanschen hummed. 

“Because it's still storming out and I thought it could be nice to watch the rain, cuddle on the couch and drink hot chocolate.” Ernst answered warmly. 

“That sounds wonderful darling.” Hanschen smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of Ernst's face. 

Ernst grinned and spun in Hanschen's grip, holding both cups of hot chocolate. He offered one out to Hanschen and Hanschen smiled accepted it. Ernst just grinned and took hold of Hanschen's free hand, tugging him towards the lounge room. Upon entering the lounge room, Hanschen was surprised to see a very large amount of blankets on the couch. 

“Ernst, did you gather every blanket in the house and put them on the couch?” Hanschen snorted. 

“Not all of them but most of them, yes.” Ernst smiled. 

“You're ridiculous.” Hanschen repeated for what felt like the millionth time in the last hour. 

Ernst just shrugged and tugged Hanschen down onto the couch with him before wrapping both of them in many blankets. Ernst shuffled around a bit before settling down again Hanschen's chest but still positioned so he could stare out the windows at the raging storm. Hanschen couldn't help but to stare out the window too as Ernst sighed contently against his chest. Hanschen couldn't think of a more perfect moment than this. 

“I love you.” Hanschen whispered. 

Ernst turned his head and leaned up, pressing a brief kiss against Hanschen's mouth. “I love you too Kitten.” 

Hanschen rolled his eyes but smiled none the less and soon joined Ernst in staring out the window again, contently wrapped in each other's arms while the storm raged outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk about the rating on this. Tell me if I should change it to mature because I honest to god have no idea. I don't think it needs to be but others might think it needs to be and just who knows
> 
> EDIT: I changed the rating just in case. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Also I have a tumblr](http://littlehansirilow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
